


collision

by trixicinkflair



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Confusion, Creativitwins, Crying, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Dimension Travel, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, Fear, Gen, Heterochromatic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Heterochromia, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Cloverfield Paradox, Inspired by the Cloverfield Trilogy, Panic Attacks, Percieved Kidnapping, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Virgil pushed himself upright, sucking in another grounding breath. "How am I down here?" he asked slowly, pleased when his voice didn't waver at all.Deceit met his gaze steadily, mismatched eyes locking onto Virgil's without so much as a twitch, like they'd had this exact conversation a million times before. "You live here."-fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders Shorts Anxiety Character | Andy Sanders, Platonic LAMP/CALM
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. one: virgil

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in the tags, this was partially inspired by the cloverfield paradox, the either second or third movie in the cloverfield trilogy. i highly recommend it if you like weirder monster-y and apocalypse movies.
> 
> ~ink

Virgil jerked awake with a gasping choke that was supposed to be a scream. It lodged in his throat, and he realized with a little jolt that his entire body was locked in the fetal position.

He shakily uncurled, his muscles starting to tremble almost violently as they uncoiled from their tense positions. A small cough to his left had his head snapping to the side so fast his neck ached.

"What-"

His eyes widened as his gaze landed on Janus, the Side sitting calmly off to the side, expression a careful neutral between concern and worry. Virgil closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to try to calm himself, the know of tension and panic in his gut only tightening. "What's going on?" he finally managed to croak.

"You fell asleep on the couch," Janus explained calmly. "I assume you had a nightmare. Breathe. You're safe here."

Virgil pushed himself upright, sucking in another grounding breath. "How am I here?" he asked slowly, pleased when his voice didn't waver at all.

Deceit met his gaze steadily, mismatched eyes locking onto Virgil's without so much as a twitch, like they've had this exact conversation a million times before. "You live here."

"Wh-…no I don't! We haven't spoken properly in _years_ now, Ja-Deceit!" Virgil yelped. "How are you so calm about all this? How did I get down here?"

At the slip of his name, Janus had immediately tensed up, expression shuttering and his entire body stiffening defensively. "How do you know that name, Anxiety?"

Virgil stared. "I've known your name for over fifteen years, Jan, what are you on? You've known my name since I appeared as Caution. You were _there_ when I evolved into Fear and then later when I became Anxiety. You know me!"

"Andy," Janus began, reaching behind himself like he was readying a weapon, but getting attacked by Janus or one of the Others was suddenly the furthest thing from Virgil's mind, confusion briefly overriding his terror and panic.

"Who the fuck is Andy?"

"That's your _name,_ Anx, stop fucking with me!" Janus had drawn back, tense as a bowstring and fear plain on his face. "Is this some kind of dumb joke? Did Inspiration put you up to this?"

"I don't know who Inspir-," Virgil started to cry out, but broke off, freezing as he put the scattered pieces of an old, mostly forgotten memory together, blurry from age. "Okay, stop, pause. Time out. The twins are still Inspiration ? Did I go back in time?"

”The twins?” Janus’s mouth twisted. “If you’re being technical about it like Curiosity, we're all twins, seeing as how we are parts of the same person. Although we did manifest on different dates, so I suppose we also aren’t.”

"Janus, I'm _not fucking around_ ," he hissed. "Just tell me what's happening. Please."

"I'm not fucking around, either, your name is Andy, you're Thomas's anxiety, Inspiration is just the same entity he's always been, I have no idea who the twins are, and you woke up acting like a completely different person!"

"Maybe I am a completely different person!" Virgil yelled, scrambling backwards and nearly falling off the edge of the couch.

"Okay....fine. We can consider that possibility. What's your name?"

"Virgil."

"Alright. Can I ask you a question, Virgil?"

"I...I guess."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Virgil squinted at his lap, hands twisting nervously. "Talking to Patton in the kitchen. We were making popcorn, the others had started the movie. I got tired so I fell asleep on the couch."

Deceit exhaled heavily. "Well, that isn't entirely what happened last night. Who is Patton?"

"Morality," he said. "It's Morality."

"You know their names...." Deceit whispered. "Have you talked to them?"

"I live with them."

Deceit scooted to the edge of the couch, peering down at him with a sudden intense hunger. "What are they like?"

Virgil smiled. "They're amazing. We didn't always get along, but we got through it and...Roman and I have a better relationship now that we understand each other a little better."

Deceit frowned. "Roman?"

"Inspiration fuses with Ego and Motivation to form Creativity," he explained, the high of adrenaline fueled terror he'd been riding to get him through the conversation seeping from his body as a sudden wave of exhaustion crashed over him.

He tipped forward, hardly aware of the motion and too suddenly to even attempt catching himself.

"Careful." Deceit's voice in his ear startled him, but he didn't have the energy to flinch, even as the Side's arms wrapped around him and gently maneuvered him to lie down.

"Rest. I don't know what happened, but you're clearly exhausted. We can talk more if you're still here when you wake up."

"Kay."

Deceit smiled, brushing his bangs behind his ear. "They're lucky to have you. Your Sides. You have a gentle aura. It's kind."

Virgil snorted quietly. "I'm not gentle."

"I think your Sides would disagree," Deceit said. "You couldn't truly be cruel to them even if you tried. I think it would hurt you as much as it would hurt them."

He was right, and Virgil didn't have a proper lie ready, so he just exhaled softly. "Yeah. I'd do anything if it meant keeping them safe."

"You're lot like Andy. He's said the same thing about us when he thinks we can't hear him. He doesn't want us to know how much he cares."

"Sounds like we'd get along just fine. Where is he? Do you think he's where I should be?"

"Don't worry about that. Sleep. Think about your friends. Maybe whatever happened will reverse and send you home."

Virgil hummed, snuggled against Deceit as he brushed a hand over Virgil's hair again.

"Missed you," he whispered. "I'm sorry I left. I just wanted Thomas to listen to me..."

If Deceit replied, it was spoken too quietly for him to catch it, though the Side's arms tightened around him for the briefest moment.

"'M sorry. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will probably center around andy in virgil's dimension. this is already not going where i thought it would when i initially mapped this idea out in my head, but i like this better than my original idea anyways.
> 
> a proper chapter ending without being awkward? who's she? never heard of her. on a serious note, i legitimately never know how to end chapters. y 'all have NO idea how often i just spontaneously decide to have two characters cuddle and fall asleep. It is wack.
> 
> ~ink


	2. two: andy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i transferred this chapter from google drive to ao3, and then the archive went down right as i hit post. here's attempt #2, an hour and a half later XD. enjoy! minor edits to chapter one have been made, but you aren't missing anything by not going back and scanning over it or anything. the edits are all just typos and word choice, mostly.
> 
> ~ink

"Virgil, breakfast time, come on! Wake up!"

Andy huffed into his pillow, pulling the blanket over his head and trying to ignore the voices yelling close by. He didn't know who Virgil was and he didn't care .

"Virgil!" The voice was much closer, and out of nowhere, someone yanked the blanket off of him, and he flinched, curling in on himself.

"What the fuck?" he snapped, lurching upright, glaring, fully prepared to deck Remus. He froze at the sight of the Side before him. White shirt with a red design, black skinny jeans, no mustache. Not Remus, although this strange other Side had the same bright, mischievous grin...albeit minus the rather nerve wracking glint in his eyes and the manic edge to his tone.

"Who the he-...Pryce?" There was a definite resemblance between Pryce and this Side, although the outfit was a bit fancier. Andy found himself admiring the gold accents slightly longer tyan he should have, and blushed, returning his glare to Maybe-Pryce.

To Andy's horror, Maybe-Pryce just frowned. "Who?"

Andy narrowed his eyes. "You, dumbass. Where's Teagan?"

"Virgil, are you okay? Who is Teagan? You're not making any sense." ...Okay, definitely not Pryce, what the hell?

"Who is Virgil?" Andy snapped back, and Not-Pryce took a step back, hands raised in clear surrender. Yet another difference between him and Real-Pryce - Pryce would never back down that easily and admit he was wrong.

"Okay...look. I'm going to go get one of my friends, and we can talk when I get back. Okay?" He was speaking in a low, soft voice, level and slow, like he was speaking to a scared child or a frightened animal and not a Side the same age as him.

"Whatever," Andy grumbled, shrinking back against the bed's headboard, pulling his grey hoodie (at least that hadn't changed with whatever the hell had happened to the rest of Andy's world) tighter around himself. "Just...don't hurt me." It came out more scared and less angry than he'd planned, and he gritted his teeth.

Not-Pryce raised his hand and looked Andy right in the eye. "I swear on my honour that I will not allow any harm to come to you," he said. His gaze was steady and deadly serious, not looking away until Andy had nodded.

"I'll be back in a momne.t Just...wait here, okay? Don't...run off anywhere."

"...Okay."

Not-Pryce nodded and ducked around the corner, disappearing. Andy stared after him in shock. Pryce would never have had that long of a conversation with him, much less offered to protect or help him.

"What...the fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise that the next chapter will be longer, i'm not really sure why my motivation tanked, sorry all.
> 
> ~ink

**Author's Note:**

> well......thanks for reading. we'll see where this goes, i guess. this won't have a posting schedule, so if you like it, subscribe or keep an eye out.
> 
> ~ink


End file.
